Talk:Levinson (CTU)
Nametag On my talk page, William pointed out that this guard is seen with two different nametags - "Phillips" and "Levinson". We decided then to treat this as the same as what we did with Thuener and Waltrip, and use the most recent name given, noting the other name as a continuity error (as that other tag was used elsewhere in the season). Anyone disagree?--Acer4666 (talk) 16:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't actually notice him wearing the "Levinson" name tag, but he is wearing it in that photo on his article. From which episode is that photo taken? Because I know I saw him wearing the "Phillips" name tag in Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm, which I believe to be his first appearance, I'm not sure whether or not I saw the "Phillips" name tag after that episode, and I believe that the "Phillips" name tag is also recycled from another character (Phillips (Day 1)).--Sampson789 (talk) 19:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Phillips and Levinson tag were seen in and respectively. Can't see his name tag in the episodes afterwards so I say we should move this page to "Levinson (security guard)". ::Another issue: We listed Phillips as Unknown because he was on duty during 2x01. But the bombing took place in 2x03. A similar case is Robson, who was on duty in 6x20 but in 6x21 CTU was hit and multiple guards dead but we still listed him as Alive. Or Hugo, who appeared in 5x06 and in 5x12 CTU was gassed. I had a discussion on the Robson talk page with Blue Rook who said that unknown was used for characters in clear and present danger. I'm not sure if you guys understand otherwise, or was Phillips' unknown just a mistake? --William (talk) 08:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :We'd probs move it to "Levinson (Day 1)", but yeah think the latest and most unique nametag should be used. :As for his status, I agree with unknown, and think Hugo should be as well. We have Peterson (Day 1) and Joe (Day 1) listed as unknown in the same circumstances (something Blue Rook agreed with on Talk:Joe). Also Knoll, Roy Grothy, McKendrie etc unknown for the Day 2 bombing. If we have a note on an article indicating possibility of their death due to events in the show, then surely that itself is an admission of an unknown status? It's not speculation, as claimed on Robson's talk page, as we're deliberately saying, "we don't know, but possibly". :However, for the specific case of Robson, I'm unsure of unknown being applicable. With the Day 2 bombing and Day 5 gassing, casualty figures were mentioned and not all of them were accounted for, so it's possible the named characters could be among the casualties. But in Day 6 only two guards were seen to be killed in the CTU assault - and no other casualties were mentioned if I recall correctly? Neither of the two guards killed on-screen were Robson--Acer4666 (talk) 11:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd like to go for Levinson (Day 1) for convenience's sake but he's a multiseason character right? Like Brown (CTU medic) and Stokes (CTU). Or maybe Levinson (CTU)? ::Noted that in day 6 only two guards were killed ON-SCREEN. Zhou's men fired multiple shots off-screen so it's likely that many more guards were killed. It's impossible that there were only two duty guards in CTU, I mean, there should be at least a dozen guards guarding CTU in that scenario, and Robson could be one of guards killed off-screen. --William (talk) 12:45, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, forgot about that. Levinson (CTU security) maybe, to be consistent with Brown (CTU medic) and James (Lindauer security)? :::If there is no confirmation of any other casualties in the CTU raid, then it's too much speculation to say that there were. It's possible there were further off-screen casualties in the CTU raid on the Gaines compound, but as it's not confirmed we don't list Maxton, Pollock etc as unknown (see talk:Joe).--Acer4666 (talk) 13:27, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd prefer "Levinson (CTU)", which is more abbreviated and clearer, like Ron (CTU) and Rick (CTU). I think the reason for the naming of Brown (CTU medic) and James (Lindauer security) is Brown (Day 8) is a CTU field agent and James (McLennen-Forster) is another security guard. But Levinson (Day 7) has a completely different profession to our levinson here. Speaking of which, I think we should move James (Lindauer security) to James (Lindauer Hospital) or James (Lindauer), as his counterpart doesn't have the job title in his naming. ::I think it's more common sense than speculation for Robson's case. In a government agency like CTU, there couldn't be just two guards on duty. Maybe need to watch the scene again, but I don't think there's a casualty figure ever mentioned. --William (talk) 12:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not saying there were just two guards on duty; only that two were killed before the hostages were controlled and a stand-off situation happened. Zhou's men gained access to the interior of CTU, my guess is most guards were around the perimeter and not patrolling the inner corridors. But this is all moot because if the show doesn't portray or mention deaths, we can't make up that there were some.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC)